Love Can Move Mountains
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: First story in my Celine series.  When Gloria is assigned to a former assignment, she learns a lesson from a very special little girl.  Along the way, Celine shows Gloria that sometimes the truth doesn’t have to come from an angel to make a difference.
1. Chapter 1Back to Audrey's

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Touched by an Angel. They belong to CBS. I do however own Cornelia's daughter, Celine Rose as well as any other OC you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This idea came to me after watching Psalm 151, along with reading about Mother's Day today. I hope everyone likes it!

"Love Can Move Mountains"

Gloria smiled as she and Monica stood on a doorstep of a house that was very familiar to both of them. The setting was more familiar to Monica, but Gloria remembered being here as well.

"Do you remember this place, little one?" Monica asked, her gentle Irish lilt sailing through the air like a melody on its way to Heaven above.

Gloria nodded.

"Yes. This was where we helped Audrey say I do to God again."

"That's right. But this time, we're not here for Audrey." Monica told her charge. As she spoke, she gazed over at a house that sat across the street. It looked well kept, but the person inside was in desperate need of an angel.

"We're not?" Gloria asked, a little confused. "Then why are we here?"

Monica smiled at Gloria gently. She didn't mind Gloria's constant questions and she enjoyed teaching her 'little one things.

"We're here for her." Monica replied, gazing through the window of the house they were now standing in front of.

Gloria followed Monica's gaze. The younger angel's jaw almost hit the ground when she realized she recognized the person inside.

"Monica…Monica, that's…" Gloria said, realization dawning on her like the first rays of sunlight in the early morning hours.

Monica nodded. She knew exactly what Gloria was getting at.

"Aye, it is."

"She's gotten bigger since the last time I saw her." Gloria commented, noting that Cornelia looked to be in her mid twenties.

"She did. But she's still in need of an angel. Cornelia's goin' through some problems right now. She has a lot of pain inside and she's also afraid of something. She wants to get away from it, but it's not goin' to be so easy."

Gloria nodded. As she continued to watch Cornelia, she smiled when a little girl about the age of five or six, climbed into the young woman's lap.

"Aw, she's adorable!" Gloria squealed, a smile spreading across her innocent features. "Is that Cornelia's daughter?"

Monica nodded.

"Yes. Celine Rose is her name."

Gloria grinned. She knew exactly where Cornelia had gotten the name from.

"Celine is Cornelia's strength. She's her voice of reason. But right now, Cornelia is so deafened by fear, she can't hear the reason behind the voice."

"That's terrible!" Gloria commented, frowning at Monica's last statement.

Monica nodded.

"It is. But there's hope. And that's where you come in. Cornelia needs help, little one. She's not listening to the truth because the truth is too scary for her to hear right now. But she needs to hear it and soon. It's the only way she's going to be able to save herself and that sweet wee girl she holds dear to her heart."


	2. Chapter 2A Reminder of the Past

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Touched by an Angel. They belong to CBS. I do however own Cornelia's daughter, Celine Rose as well as any other OC you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope everyone likes it!

"Love Can Move Mountains"

Chapter 2-A Reminder of the Past

"So which one of them is my assignment?" Gloria asked, gazing at Monica with curiosity and an eagerness to do the Father's work.

Monica smiled as she put an arm around Gloria's shoulders. They were still standing outside of their assignment's house, unseen and unheard by the two people within.

"Celine. My assignment is Cornelia."

Gloria nodded; obviously satisfied with the answer she had received.

"So when do we start?" Gloria asked, never out of questions for her supervisor.

Monica laughed softly. She didn't mind the constant questions and she wouldn't have Gloria any other way.

"Right now." Monica told her, knowing that would make Gloria happy.

Gloria grinned. She led the way to the door and rang the bell, eager to get started on the assignment.

Monica just shook her head as she followed Gloria's lead. She was glad her little one was so happy to do the Father's work. Monica only prayed Gloria would be able to help Celine when the time came.

It only took a few minute for someone to answer the door.

When the door opened, Gloria grinned at Cornelia, praying she would recognize her.

"Hi!" Gloria greeted in her standard way. "It's Gloria, do you remember me? Audrey's almost wedding. I gave you advice and you took it to help Audrey." Gloria waited expectedly for Cornelia's response, praying she would remember her.

It took Cornelia a minute or two before her face broke into a grin and she nodded, throwing her arms around Gloria in a hug of recognition.

"Yes! Of course I remember you! Oh my goodness, it's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you again too!" Gloria replied, laughing a little as she embraced her old friend.

After the youngest angel and the young woman had pulled away, Monica stepped forward.

"I hope I don't have to ask if you remember me." She said, a teasing note to her tone. She was grinning and Cornelia smiled as well as she embraced the Irish angel just as she had embraced Gloria moments before.

"No, don't be silly! Of course I remember you. How are you? Where are Tess and Andrew?"

Monica frowned momentarily at the mention of her supervisor's name. She still missed her greatly and it felt strange not having Tess there with them. Tess had been there ever since the assignment with Petey had first begun.

"Monica, are you okay?" Gloria asked, concern in her tone.

"Yes, I'm fine, Gloria. Don't worry." She then turned her attention back to Cornelia. "Tess is doing some other work for the Father." She replied, honestly. "The same with Andrew. I'm afraid you're stuck with me and Gloria this time. I hope that's okay."

Cornelia grinned as she led the way into her house.

"Are you kidding me? I was wondering when I would see you again. I've told…" Cornelia's voice trailed off as her foormentioned daughter came into the room. She grinned as Celine walked right up to Gloria and gave her a smile before introducing herself.

"Hi! I'm Celine Rose! What's your name?"

Gloria grinned back sincerely. She loved kids and Celine seemed really sweet.

"I'm Gloria. I'm an old friend of your Mommy's." Gloria replied, being careful not to give away her true identity just yet.

Monica gave Gloria an approving smile as she passed her on her way to the kitchen.

"Do you want to play UNO?" Celine asked, tugging on Gloria's hand.

Gloria nodded.

"Okay!"

"Come on!" Celine beckoned, leading Gloria into the hallway. "I'll show you the playroom!" With that, Celine took Gloria by the hand and showed her where the playroom was.

Monica laughed as she watched them go. Her little one definitely had her work cut out for her. But Monica knew Gloria could handle anything that the Father placed in her path.

"Would you like some coffee, Monica?" Cornelia asked, rousing Monica from her thoughts.

Monica smiled and nodded.

"Yes, please. Thanks. She's adorable." Monica commented, referring to Celine. "Celine Rose, huh? That name is very pretty. Celine looks a lot like you. The same blue eyes, same colored hair. The same freckles."

Cornelia nodded as she set a cup of coffee in front of the Irish angel.

"Yup. She's my baby girl. I love her so much. I couldn't have asked God for a sweeter daughter."

Monica grinned. She loved kids as well. It brought her great joy when a mother talked about her child in a good light.

"So have you seen Audrey yet?" Cornelia asked, changing the subject as she sipped at her own beverage of chocolate milk.

Monica shook her head.

"Nope. We might stop by for a we visit. But for now, Gloria and I are here for you."

Cornelia looked directly at Monica at the conclusion of her statement.

"Here for me? Why? Celine and I are doing fine. We don't need any help."

"Well the Father thinks other wise." Monica replied, giving Cornelia a warm smile. "And we're happy to help. It seems Celine has takin' a likin' to Gloria."

"Yeah. Well I've told her a lot about you and Gloria and Tess too. She asks to hear about you guys every night before bed. I told her all about the first time I met you, back when…" Cornelia's voice trailed off as her gaze traveled to a picture on the wall.

Monica followed Celine's gaze and sighed.

"You miss him, don't you?" She asked, her voice full of compassion and sympathy for the young woman sitting across from her.

Cornelia nodded.

"Yeah. A lot. But I know it's nothing compared to how badly Audrey misses him. He was my best friend, but he was her son."

Monica nodded. She noted how Cornelia never actually said Petey's name and wondered why that was.

"It's not a competition you know." Monica told her, gently. "You both loved Petey very much, just in different ways."

Cornelia turned away from the picture and took to staring at the ends of her drink instead.

Just then, Celine's excited voice floated in from the living room.

"I'll ask Mommy!" With that, Celine came into the kitchen and ran to her mother. "Mommy, can Gloria and I go to the park, please?"

Cornelia thought for a minute. She really didn't have a problem with it, but she also felt a little nervous letting Celine go somewhere without her.

Monica sensed Cornelia's apprehension and tried to put her mind at ease.

"Cornelia, Gloria won't let anythin' happen to Celine. She's very careful with the wee ones."

"Please Mommy?" Celine begged, her blue eyes gazing at Cornelia imploringly.

Cornelia finally nodded, causing Celine to kiss her about ten times and say thank you over and over again.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now you be good and listen to Gloria. And don't' forget your jacket."

Celine nodded, but sighed upon hearing her mother's last request.

"But Mommy, it's hot out!" She whined, giving her mother a pleading look.

Cornelia shook her head. She gave Celine one of those no nonsense looks before replying, "Celine, you know the rules. If you don't wear your jacket, you can't go."

Celine groaned, but obeyed, wanting to get out and have some fun.

"I'll take good care of her, I promise." Gloria assured Cornelia. She then turned to Monica. "Do you want to come with us, Monica? It's a beautiful day outside."

Monica grinned. Gloria was so sweet.

"That's sweet of you to offer, little one, but I'm gonna stay here and catch up with Cornelia a wee bit. I'll see you when you get back. Have fun. I love you." With that, Monica gave Gloria a hug before watching her leave with Celine.

After Gloria and Celine were gone, Monica turned her attention back to Cornelia.

But before she could speak, Cornelia beat her to it.

"Gloria seems really close to you. It must be fun to teach her how to work for God."

Monica smiled in agreement.

"Aye, it's a lot of fun. Gloria's a sweet wee angel. I love her the same way Tess loves all of us."

"I can tell." Cornelia stated, sincerely. She then got an idea. She grinned as she got up and put the dishes away from earlier. "I have an idea. Why don't we pay Audrey a visit now. That way, we'll have something to do and I'm sure Audrey will be happy to see you again."

"All right. That does sound like fun." With that, Monica helped Cornelia with the last of the dishes before going over to visit Audrey.

Meanwhile, at the park, Celine was giggling up a storm as Gloria pushed her on the swings. The little girl was really enjoying herself and Gloria was enjoying spending time with her. She was growing attached to the little girl and she was beginning to think this assignment was going to be a piece of cake. Little did Gloria know how wrong she was in that regard.

"Gloria, can we get ice cream, please?" Celine asked, batting her big blue eyes at Gloria hopefully.

Gloria giggled, knowing Celine all too well by now.

"I don't know if your Mom would like that, but I'll buy you a water ice if you like. Does that sound good?"

Celine nodded, satisfied with Gloria's offer.

"It's cold, so it sounds good to me! It's so hot out here." Celine said, rubbing at her jacket longingly. "I just wish I could take this off."

Gloria gave Celine a sympathetic look. She was sweating a little bit as well, but it was nothing compared to how Celine was feeling. She had on a jacket, plus long sleeves. She was wearing shorts, but her shirt was heavy.

"Well I'm sure your Mom won't mind if you take off your jacket just for a little bit. I won't tell if you won't." Gloria said, winking at Celine. "Just remember to put it back on before we go back home, okay?"

Celine grinned.

"You mean it?" She asked, not daring to believe Gloria's words.

Gloria nodded.

"Yes. It's all right with me. I don't see what it could hurt."

"Thanks, Gloria, you're the best!" Celine exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Gloria's waist.

After Celine had taken her jacket off and had swung it over her shoulder, she seemed a lot happier.

Gloria was glad and made sure Celine didn't lose the article of clothing during their trip to the petting zoo and the concession stand to get their frozen treat.

By the time Gloria and Celine had returned to the house, Celine was awash in giggles, as was Gloria. The two had really enjoyed themselves and Gloria had liked spending time with the little girl.

"Did you two have fun?" Monica asked when she saw Gloria and Celine in the living room, playing a game of Candy Land.

Celine grinned.

"We sure did! I didn't know watermelon water ice tasted so good when you dip soft pretzels into it! It's great!"

Monica giggled. Her little one certainly had exotic tastes when it came to frozen treats.

"Did you thank Gloria?" Cornelia asked, coming into the room to join Monica.

Celine nodded.

"She sure did. " Gloria said, hugging Celine close as the child made herself comfortable on Gloria's lap. "She's a sweetheart."

Cornelia grinned.

"I think so too." She ruffled Celine's hair, which Gloria had French braided for her. She then glanced at the clock before her gaze landed on Celine. "I think it's time for a certain angel of mine to have a bath."

"Can Gloria give it to me, Mommy, please?" Celine asked, her eyes full of hope.

Cornelia looked uneasy with the idea and Gloria hastened to put her at ease.

"It's okay," the youngest angel told her. "You're more than welcome to give Celine a bath. I don't mind. I'm the same way with my daughter, Kassie. The only person I allow to bathe her sometimes is Monica."

Cornelia nodded. She didn't know how Gloria could have a daughter, but she didn't ask. She figured if God okayed it, then it was fine.

"Thanks for understanding. You're welcome to sing her a song before bed and read to her if you like." Cornelia offered, hoping Celine would be satisfied with the trade.

"Sure. I'd love to sing to this little one." Gloria said, smiling lovingly down at Celine.

"How does that sound, sweetie?" Cornelia asked. "Mommy will give you a bath and then Gloria can sing to you and read you a story."

"Okay." Celine said, disappointment in her tone. She had really wanted Gloria to give her a bath, but she would take what she could get. The reason was, Gloria had told Celine she could use the watermelon body splash she had brought with her.

Gloria realized what Celine was upset about and tried to help her feel better.

"Celine, honey, you can still use the body splash I brought. I'll get it for you."

"Really?" Celine asked, all smiles once again.

"Of course." Gloria said, a laugh escaping her lips. "I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Gloria!" Celine called after her, all traces of disappointment gone.

Cornelia shook her head. Her daughter never ceased to amaze her.

"She's somethin' all right." Monica commented, referring to Celine.

"Yup. That she is. She's a good girl though. She is a good judge of character as well. She knows when not to trust too."

Monica nodded.

"All right, here it is. " Gloria announced, returning with the body splash. "There you go, sweetie. Use as much as you need."

"Thanks!" Celine replied, giving Gloria another hug.

"Aw, you're welcome sweetheart. I'll see you when you get out." With that, Gloria sat on the couch as she took a minute or two to relax.

"I'll be right back." Cornelia said, excusing herself to give Celine her bath.

"Take your time." Monica told her. "We'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly at Cornelia before turning her attention to her caseworker.

After Cornelia left, Monica put an arm around Gloria and hugged her close.

"So how am I doing?" Gloria asked, hoping she hadn't messed up.

Monica laughed softly.

"You're doin' just fine, little one. I promise. You're on the right road with Celine. It won't be long now."

"It won't be long before what?" Gloria asked, curiosity in her tone.

"It won't be long before Cornelia's secret is revealed. And once it is, we'll have our work cut out for us." Monica told her.

"Monica?" Gloria asked, turning to face her supervisor. "Is there a reason Cornelia didn't want me giving Celine her bath?"

Monica nodded, happy that Gloria had caught on.

"Aye, there is. And that reason is part of the problem. See, Cornelia thinks by not allowing you to give Celine her bath, she's protecting her and protecting the secret that has been hurting both of them for the last three years. But Cornelia's only hurting them further by not getting the help she needs for her and Celine. But God will fix that soon."

"Will we be able to help them?" Gloria asked hopefully.

"Yes we will. We'll help them all in the Father's time. When God says it's time, we'll get our chance. I promise." With that, Monica and Gloria waited for Cornelia to return. While they waited, they talked about past assignments and spent some quality time together. Little did Gloria know how soon they would be able to help Cornelia and Celine. And Gloria wouldn't be the only one who was going to help them either. God had a special person in mind who was going to help reveal the truth to Cornelia. And that very person was someone she saw every day…


	3. Chapter 3The Secret Comes Out

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Touched by an Angel. They belong to CBS. I do however own Cornelia's daughter, Celine Rose as well as any other OC you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This story is just writing itself. GOL! Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it! 

Chapter 3-The Secret Comes Out

"Love Can Move Mountains"

Gloria smiled as she went to check on Celine a few hours later. She had agreed to stay at the house, since Celine was her assignment. She didn't mind this at all and Monica wouldn't be that far away. She was staying with Audrey until the assignment was over with.

Audrey had happily agreed to let Monica stay with her. The two had stayed up late into the night, talking about things and Audrey briefed Monica on how her new life was going. Audrey had taken up writing songs again, which had helped her pay some of her overdue bills. But after that was done, she continued writing just for the pure joy she got from it.

As Gloria stood next to Celine's bed, she gently stroked Celine's hair gently before patting her shoulder. She wasn't even aware that she had started to glow with God's love until someone alerted her to that very fact.

"Gloria?" Celine asked, half asleep. "Gloria, why are you…what's that light around you?"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetheart. It's all right, go back to sleep. I was just checking on you." Gloria told her, praying that Celine would forget what she had seen the next morning.

Celine mumbled something else before rolling over and falling back to sleep to the sound of Gloria singing to her.

Gloria stayed until Celine was completely in dreamland once again. She only hoped and prayed that Celine didn't remember what she had seen come morning. But Gloria knew that kids had the capacity to sense angels around them, even when adults couldn't. Gloria thanked the Father that Cornelia already knew that Monica was an angel, which would hopefully make Gloria's revelation easier on her when Gloria did reveal herself.

"Sweet dreams, little one." Gloria said, before leaving Celine's room for the night. "You're such a sweet little cherub." With that, Gloria left, hoping and praying that she wasn't in trouble.

The next morning, Gloria met Cornelia in the dining room for breakfast. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, due to worrying about what Celine had seen and if she would be able to keep it a secret.

"Good morning, Gloria." Cornelia greeted, giving Gloria a warm smile. "Did you sleep okay?"

Gloria shrugged.

"Somewhat. Where's Monica?"

"She'll be by later. She and Audrey are going to…they're going somewhere and then she'll be by." With that, Cornelia went back to making breakfast.

Gloria could sense the pain in Cornelia's voice and she had a feeling she knew what it was about.

Monica had told Gloria all about Petey and how close he and Cornelia had been.

But as Gloria was about to ask Cornelia a question, she reminded herself that Celine was her assignment, not Cornelia.

Just then, Celine ran into the room. She gave her mother a kiss and hug before coming over and giving Gloria the same thing. She climbed into Gloria's lap and snuggled in for a cuddle.

Once Celine was comfortable, she whispered into Gloria's right ear.

"Don't worry, Gloria. I won't tell Mommy you're an angel. I'm good at keeping secrets."

Gloria nodded, taken aback by the child's words. She hadn't expected Celine to figure it out this soon. But as Gloria thought about it, she reminded herself that if the Father had a problem with it, He wouldn't have allowed it to happen. This alone comforted Gloria and made her heartbeat slow down considerably.

"I hope you like pancakes." Cornelia said, putting them in front of Gloria. "It's Celine's favorite breakfast."

"Yup! It sure is!" Celine confirmed, smiling from ear to ear. She jumped off Gloria's lap and ran to her seat that was straight across from Gloria's. She reached across the table and took Gloria's hand, ready to thank God for the meal.

Cornelia smiled at her daughter as she went to the stove to get herself some breakfast.

"Mommy, come on." Celine beckoned. "Come and pray with me and Gloria."

Cornelia gave Celine a small smile, but went back to her task.

"You two pray. It's all right. I'll be right there."

Celine frowned before turning her attention back to Gloria.

"Mommy doesn't like to pray a lot."

Gloria nodded, showing Celine she had heard her.

"Do you want to say the blessing, honey?" Gloria offered, taking Celine's hand once again.

Celine nodded. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, squeezing Gloria's hand gently.

"God, I want to thank you for this food and thank you for my new friend, Gloria. I hope we can be friends for a long time and I pray Gloria will be able to help us. Amen." With that, Celine started to eat.

Gloria grinned at the little girl from across the table. She had found Celine's prayer sweet and cute.

After breakfast was over, Cornelia and Gloria did the dishes while Celine stayed in the kitchen and drew a picture for Gloria.

Once the dishes were done, Cornelia told Celine it was time to get ready.

"Can Gloria help me, please? I want to show her my new outfit you bought me." Celine asked, hoping her mother would go for it.

Again, Cornelia looked somewhat uncomfortable with the idea.

"Celine, sweetheart, you're a big girl now. You can get ready by yourself. And if you wear the new outfit Mommy bought you, then Gloria can see it. Hmmm? Go on, honey. Gloria can braid your hair after you're done."

This seemed to satisfy Celine and she left to do so.

After Celine was gone, Cornelia turned to Gloria. She gave the angel an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about Celine. Once she attaches herself to someone new, she wants them to help her with everything."

Gloria shook her head to show Cornelia it wasn't a problem.

"It's okay." Gloria told her, sincerely. "I don't mind. I LOVE taking care of kids. It's one of my favorite parts of my job. I enjoy spending time with Celine. She's a sweet girl."

"I can't argue with you there." Cornelia said, smiling over to where her daughter's room was. She then turned her attention to Gloria. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Do you have lemonade?" Gloria asked, hopefully.

"I think we do. I'll be right back." Cornelia said. With that she was gone.

Once Cornelia was out of sight, Gloria left the room. She had to use the bathroom and she wanted to check on Celine. She knew something was going on and she was determined to figure it out here and now.

Gloria found the bathroom with no problem. After she was done, she went in search of Celine's room.

As Gloria approached it, she heard Cornelia call to her from the living room.

"Gloria! The lemonade's done!"

"All right. I'll be right there. I'm just going to braid Celine's hair. We'll be out in a minute."

"Okay!" Cornelia called back.

Gloria sighed with relief when she found Celine's room. She knocked before going in, just in case Celine wasn't done getting dressed yet.

"Celine? Celine, it's Gloria, honey. Can I come in?"

"Sure!" Celine called back.

Gloria opened the door and stepped into the room. She smiled when she saw the rainbows and stars covering the walls. There was a pink and blue carpet on the floor and a desk sat in the far right corner of the room.

A book shelf with books and various stuffed animals was on the left of the desk.

"This is a nice room." Gloria commented, sitting down on Celine's chair. "Is it okay if I sit here?"

Celine glanced up and nodded.

"Uh-huh. I don't mind. So can you braid my hair, please?"

"Sure. Come here. Come and sit right here." Gloria said, pointing to a spot directly in front of her.

Celine obliged. She gave Gloria a brush and a blue ponytail holder before sitting directly in front of her.

"There you go." Celine said, making herself comfortable in front of Gloria.

"Thank you." Gloria replied, before starting to braid Celine's long, dark blond hair.

"You're welcome." Celine said, closing her eyes in contentment. She enjoyed when her mother or Aunt Audrey did her hair. It always relaxed her for some reason.

As Gloria continued to work on Celine's braid, she posed a question to the little girl.

"So where's the new outfit you wanted to show me?" Gloria asked, curiosity in her tone.

Celine pointed to a pink and blue jumpsuit sitting on her dresser.

"Over there. Blue and pink are my favorite colors. I like purple too."

Gloria nodded.

"I like blue and pink too." She said, making Celine smile from ear to ear.

A few minutes of silence passed before Celine broke it.

"I meant what I said at breakfast. I won't tell anyone you're an angel. I'm really good at keeping secrets."

"You are?" Gloria asked as she snapped the ponytail holder around Celine's finished braid. "There you go. All done."

"Thanks!" Celine said, turning around and giving Gloria a hug.

"Aw, you're welcome, sweetheart." Gloria hugged the child back before pulling away a minute or so later. "So you're good at keeping secrets, huh?"

Celine nodded.

"Yup. But sometimes, I wish I didn't have to keep them."

Gloria nodded. She didn't like where this conversation was going, but she knew if God was giving her the opportunity to talk to Celine, she had to take it.

"Celine, honey, what kinds of secrets do you wish you didn't have to keep?" Gloria asked, hoping Celine would talk to her.

Celine hesitated slightly. She did trust Gloria, but she didn't want to get in trouble with her mother. But a much bigger part of Celine wanted to tell someone. She wanted to get help for her and her Mom and she also wanted to stop wearing long sleeves in the summertime.

"You can talk to me about anything." Gloria assured the little girl. "I promise I won't get mad at you. I'm a good listener too. And I'll try my best to help you."

Celine nodded. She gazed up at Gloria and that's when she felt it. The moment she had locked eyes with the angel, she knew she could tell Gloria what was going on.

But just as Celine was about to open her mouth, she sighed instead.

"What? What is it, sweetie?" Gloria asked, concern in her eyes as well as her tone. "You can tell me."

"I hate wearing long sleeves." Celine confided in Gloria. "It's so hot out, but Mommy makes me wear them anyway."

"Why?" Gloria asked, praying Celine would trust her enough to talk to her about whatever was going on.

Celine took a deep breath before explaining the whole story to Gloria. She came over to her and gave her a desperate look.

"You can't let Mommy know I told you." Celine pleaded.

"Okay, all right." Gloria said, not sure she would be able to keep that promise, but praying she would at least be able to help Celine with whatever was going on.

"Okay. This is why Mommy wants me to wear long sleeves." With that, Celine lifted up her right sleeve until her peach colored skin was visible.

Gloria gasped at the sight before her. Celine's arm was covered in bruises!

Gloria tried to recover herself so that Celine wouldn't become afraid.

When Gloria did regain her senses, she pulled Celine close and gave her a hug full of nothing but love and compassion.

"Celine, sweetheart, who did this to you? Did they hurt your Mom too? I want to help you, but I can't unless you tell me." Gloria said, her voice full of urgency.

Celine took a deep breath. She had started to cry from relief and fear and Gloria could only hold her and assure her that everything was going to be okay.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Celine. It's all right. SHh, hush. You're gonna be okay. I'm here. I have you. It's okay."

Celine shook her head as she tried to compose herself. She was clinging to Gloria as though her world was coming to an end. At the same time, she was trying to calm down. She didn't want her mother to see her crying. If Cornelia saw that Celine was upset, she would get suspicious and Celine didn't want her to find out what she had done.

"Celine, who did this to you?" Gloria repeated, while stroking Celine's hair and rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. "You have to tell me, sweetheart. I want to help you, but I need to know who did this to you."

Celine let out a sob as she buried her face in Gloria's shoulder for protection and comfort.

Before Celine could answer, another voice did it for her.

"She fell." Cornelia replied, her voice as calm as it could be, given the circumstances. She wasn't mad at Celine, she just didn't want anyone finding out her secret.

Celine shook her head as more tears streamed down her face. She turned around to face her mother and glared at her.

"That's not true!" Celine practically yelled. She then turned to Gloria once again. "It's not true! I didn't fall."

"Then what happened?" Gloria asked, praying Celine would tell her the truth this time. She wanted to help her, but she couldn't unless she knew the whole story.

"Please." Gloria said, pleadingly, turning her brown eyes on Cornelia. "I want to help you both, but I can't unless I know the truth."

Cornelia shook her head, but Celine stood her ground. She was tired of running. She was tired of being afraid all the time. She was tired of it all. And if her Mom wasn't going to tell the truth and get help, then Celine would do it for her.

"My Daddy hurt us!" Celine confessed, tearfully. "He's hurt us for a long time. We left him, but he keeps finding us! That's why we move so much. And that's why I have to wear long sleeves in the summertime. But you know what? I'm tired of it! I'm tired of running and I'm tired of being scared all the time! I want us to be happy again!"

Gloria's heart about broke right there. She could feel Celine's pain and she knew the child spoke the truth. The only thing Gloria wasn't sure about was where Monica was. She needed her help more than ever now.

Just then, as if an answer to Gloria's silent thoughts, Monica appeared. She gave Celine a gentle smile, before turning her attention to Cornelia.

"Cornelia, why did you let him hurt you? Why don't you get help?" Monica asked, having heard everything Celine had said.

Cornelia shrugged.

"We don't need help. We're fine. He wont' find us here."

Celine shook her head, tears still streaming down her face.

"Yes he will! He finds us every time we move!" Celine then turned her tearful oceanic orbs upon the Irish angel. "The reason Mommy wont' get help is because she won't listen! She won't listen to me or anyone else! She doesn't want to get help! She never listens to me!" With that, Celine ran from the room in tears, leaving two very stunned angels and a very broken mother behind…


	4. Chapter 4Gloria's Revelation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Touched by an Angel. They belong to CBS. I do however own Cornelia's daughter, Celine Rose as well as any other

OC you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This is the first story in a series I want to start. Here it is. The second to last chapter of my first story in my Celine Rose series. I hope everyone enjoys it! Look for the next story in the series! It's called "When You Can't Move the Mountain."

"Love Can Move Mountains"

Chapter 4-Gloria's Revelation

Gloria glanced at Monica before going after Celine. She knew it was time to reveal herself and help put this family back together. Gloria knew that Monica would do her part with Cornelia, so the younger angel had nothing to worry about.

Before she left, Gloria turned to face Cornelia.

"Don't worry, Cornelia. I'll bring Celine back safely. I Promise." With that, Gloria left. She took Monica's car, praying that she would be able to find Celine before it was too late. She knew what sorts of dangers lurked in a city at night and she didn't want Celine getting hurt or worse.

It didn't take Gloria long to find the child. The moment she pulled up to the park, Gloria knew where Celine was. She followed her heart and God's pull and found Celine crying on a bench near the swing set.

"Mind if I join you?" Gloria asked, her voice soft and full of concern.

Celine glanced up and shook her head. She really wanted to be left alone, but she would settle for Gloria's company if she couldn't be totally alone.

"It's a free park." Celine commented, bitterness in her tone. She was still crying, which made Gloria's heart break.

"Celine, I know you're afraid and I know you're hurting. But you know what? You know who else knows it?"

Celine shook her head as she let out a sob.

"God." Gloria replied, before starting to glow with the light of God's love. "God knows you're hurting and He wants you to know He loves you."

Celine gasped when she saw the light surrounding Gloria. She wasn't' afraid, but just a little shocked.

"Don't be afraid, Celine. It's okay." Gloria assured her. She reached out a hand and touched Celine's hand gently. "I won't hurt you. I'm the same person you befriended a few days ago. I just work for someone higher. I love you and so does God. He wants to help you and so do I."

Celine shook her head sadly.

"God doesn't love me." Celine said, her voice tearful and full of doubt.

Gloria nodded as she came over and sat down next to Celine. She had stopped glowing by this point, but she still had work to do.

"Yes He does. God loves you so much, little one. He loves you more than you can ever know. He loves your Mommy too. He wants to help both of you." Gloria told the distraught little girl truthfully. "That's why He sent me and Monica to help you. He sent me to help you and He sent Monica to help your Mommy."

Celine let out a sob as she gazed up into Gloria's kind, brown eyes.

"Mommy won't let Monica help her! She doesn't want help! Mommy doesn't care about me either! She never listens to me!"

"Celine, listen to me, honey." Gloria said, her voice gentle and full of compassion. "Your Mommy loves you so much. But she's scared too. But I promise you, she'll let Monica help her."

Celine shook her head in disbelief. It wasn't that she didn't believe Gloria, it was just that her mother had never gotten help before, so what made this time any different?

"No she won't!" With that, Celine threw herself into Gloria's arms, crying and shaking. "I'm scared! I'm tired of feeling scared all the time! I want to feel safe again! I want Mommy and I to be happy again! I want to stop running all the time! I just want…" Celine's voice trailed off as she let out another sob before starting to cough.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetheart. It's gonna be okay. I promise. Take a deep breath, sweetie. Can you do that for me, Celine? Try and calm down, honey. It's okay. Gloria's right here. I have you. You're safe, sweetheart. You're safer than safe. It's gonna be okay."

Celine tried her best to do as Gloria said, but it was hard.

"Aw, that's a girl. Good girl. There you go. You're okay. It's gonna be all right. But you know what?"

"What?" Celine asked, her voice still tearful.

"I'm gonna need your help to make things better. Will you help me?"

Celine looked doubtful, but she had calmed down considerably.

"I'm just a kid. What can I do? I told you, Gloria, my Mom won't listen to me. She never listens to me!"

Gloria winked at Celine as she gave her a loving hug.

"You can do a lot. And I have a good feeling your Mommy will listen to you. I promise. But you need to tell her the truth. You need to tell her how you feel and you also need to tell her what I told you."

"Why can't you tell her?" Celine asked. "Isn't that what an angel does?"

Gloria giggled, despite the situation.

"Yes, but in this case, I'm going to need some help. Besides, your Mommy is Monica's assignment and you're mine. But you're also my friend and I love you. I want you to be happy and in order for you to feel better, you need to help your Mommy feel better too. Will you help her, Celine?"

Celine thought about this for a few minutes before nodding her head.

"I'll try."

"Aw, that's a girl. All right, let's get you back home. Your Mom's probably worried sick about you by now."

Celine frowned at Gloria's last statement.

"I didn't mean to make her worry." She said, sincerely.

"I know you didn't." Gloria told Celine as she prepared to pick the young girl up. "God knows too."

Celine nodded, satisfied with Gloria's answer.

"Gloria, will I see you again?" Celine asked, her voice full of hope.

Gloria nodded.

"We'll see." Gloria told her, not wanting to give her false hope. "Aw, up you come." With that, Gloria picked Celine up and carried her back to where she had parked Monica's car.


	5. Chapter 5Let it All Go

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Touched by an Angel. They belong to CBS. I do however own Cornelia's daughter, Celine Rose as well as any other

OC you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This is the first story in a series I want to start. Here it is. The second to last chapter of my first story in my Celine Rose series. I hope everyone enjoys it! Look for the next story in the series! It's called "When You Can't Move the Mountain."

"Love Can Move Mountains"

Chapter 5-Let it All Go

Meanwhile, back at the house, Monica was having a less than easy time with Cornelia. The young woman was worried about Celine and therefore, she wasn't exactly listening to reason right now.

"Celine will be fine." Monica assured Cornelia. "I promise. Gloria will find her and bring her home. I know she will."

"How do you know?" Cornelia asked, a worried tone to her voice.

Monica smiled as she started to glow with the light of God's love.

"Because Gloria is an angel. Just like me. God sent me back here to help you. God knows you're hurting, Cornelia. He does. He knows you miss Petey greatly and He knows you've been holding it in for a long time now. But it's time to let it out. All of it." Monica's voice was gentle and full of compassion.

Cornelia gave Monica a confused look. It wasn't because Monica was glowing, Cornelia knew Monica was an angel. The reason Cornelia was looking at Monica in a confused manner was trying to act as though she didn't know what the Irish angel was talking about.

"Let all of what out?" She asked, still trying to play dumb.

Monica sighed, but she didn't let Cornelia's act bother her. She had to help Cornelia release the pain and anger she had towards God for taking Petey and towards Petey for dying and that's exactly what Monica was going to do.

"The pain and anger you're feeling. The pain and anger you've been feelin' since Petey died nearly fourteen years ago." Monica explained. "It's time to hand all of that pain and anger over to the one person who can take it for you. God wants to help you, Cornelia. God loves you so much, darlin'. He wants to help you, but you have to let Him. You need to let Him have all of your pain and anger. Don't' just give Him some of it, give Him all of it and let Him take it."

Cornelia shook her head as if willing what she was feeling to go away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said in a last attempt to not have to confront her feelings towards Petey's death.

Monica sighed. She could see she had her work cut out for her, but she was ready.

"That's exactly what Gloria said too." Monica said, sitting down beside Cornelia. She had stopped glowing for the most part. But a soft glow was still surrounding her.

"What do you mean?" Cornelia asked, glancing up to meet Monica's hazel eyes.

"Gloria lost a friend about eleven years ago. Her name was Madeline and she was the one to give Gloria her name. She also gave Gloria somethin' much more special. She gave her the gift of friendship. Anyway, a year after Madeline died, Gloria had this assignment that forced her to confront her feelings about Madeline's death. She was angry at God for letting Madeline die and she was also angry at herself for not being able to help Madeline. And Gloria was also angry at herself for feeling that way in the first place."

"Wow. That's a lot of anger for one angel." Cornelia commented, intrigued by Monica's story now.

Monica nodded.

"Aye, it was." She agreed, relieved that she had gained Cornelia's attention for the moment.

"So what happened?" Cornelia asked, truly interested now.

"Well Gloria did what you're doin' now. She tried to deny her feelings for awhile. But soon, she couldn't deny them anymore and she had to confront them. And that's exactly what she did. Tess was the one who helped Gloria to release all of her pain and anger and once Gloria did it, she felt a lot better."

Cornelia nodded. She was trying to fight back tears at this point and she was losing the battle rather quickly.

"Did Gloria confront them right away?" Cornelia asked.

Monica shook her head.

"No. At first, Gloria tried to say she was angry at Tess, which wasn't true at all. But finally, Gloria confronted her true feelings concerning Madeline's death. And afterwards, she felt a lot better. But it wasn't easy for her, I'll tell you that here and now. It wasn't easy for Gloria by any means. It was the hardest thing Gloria ever had to do, but once she did it, she was able to help her assignment heal as well." As Monica finished her story, her mind floated back to the event in question…

Gloria glared at the superior angel while planting her hands on her hips once she realized where Tess had taken her.

"Why did you bring me back here! Haven't I been through enough?"

Tess nodded, trying to fight back tears of her own. It was breaking her heart to see her little angel in so much pain, but this was the only way for Gloria to heal. She had to release her pain or else she would never be able to help their assignment or herself.

"Little angel, I know you're hurting," Tess said, hoping she would be able to help Gloria feel better. "I know you're confused and angry, but this is the only way you're gonna heal. You have to let it out, sweetheart."

"You're right. " Gloria said, her voice full of bitterness and a tinge of tears. "I am angry. I'm angry at you!"

Tess knew Gloria didn't really mean it, so she didn't let it get to her. Instead, she tried to egg Gloria on, knowing it would help her release whatever pent up anger she had inside.

"Why? Why are you angry at me?" Tess asked, her voice rising to match Gloria's tone.

"Tess?" Monica asked, cautiously. She didn't like where this was going. She knew Tess and Gloria were both stubborn and she also knew Gloria had a mouth on her. Even though Gloria would never say anything vulgar, she still had a tendency to say whatever was on her mind without thinking first.

Tess ignored Monica and continued to work on Gloria.

"Gloria, are you really angry at me?" Tess asked, her voice softer than before.

"Yes!" Gloria shouted back, her voice near to tears. "I'm angry at you for bringing me here! I'm angry at you for making me stay with…for making me stay with…" Gloria's voice trailed off and Tess threw Monica a look that told her they were making progress.

"Go on, little angel." Tess encouraged. "That's it. It's okay. Are you really angry at me?" She repeated the question, but this time, her tone held nothing but love for the distraught angel in front of her.

Gloria shook her head as she burst into tears and glared up at the Heavens.

"No! I'm not angry at you! I'm angry at…I'm angry at…" Gloria's voice trailed off as she started to shake from anger and tears.

Monica made a move towards Gloria, but Tess stopped her.

"Don't you dare, angel girl. Gloria's okay. She needs to get this out. She's not going to hurt herself or us. Don't worry." Tess assured the younger angel.

Monica nodded, although she still looked unsure.

Gloria, meanwhile, was trying to get her breathing under control. The tears were streaming down her face at an alarming rate and she couldn't stop them from coming.

"I'm angry at…I'm angry at God! I'm angry at God for letting Madeline die! She shouldn't have died! She was just a little girl! I'm also angry at myself! I should have been able to save her! That's our job! We help people! But I didn't help her and…and she…she died! She died because of me! It's my fault! It's all my fault! Father, please forgive me! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I let you down! I let you down! I'm sorry! It's all my fault! It's all my fault! I'm sorry Madeline! I'm so sorry! It's my fault! I'm so sorry!" With that, Gloria collapsed to the ground, sobs racking her small form.

Gloria was crying so hard, she didn't even notice when Tess took her into her arms and hugged her close. She wasn't even aware when Monica came up behind her and started patting her shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's all right, little angel. It's all right." Tess assured her, tears in her own eyes. "I know it hurts, baby. I know. You're going to be okay. God knows you're hurting too, sweetheart. He does. He isn't mad at you. And it's okay to be angry with Him. It is. Humans get angry with God every day. But He still loves them. He still loves you too. You didn't let Him down, Gloria, you didn't. I promise you. You did the best thing you could for Madeline. You stayed with her. You stayed with her and made her less afraid to go to Heaven. You made the experience less scary for her. I know it may not seem like much to you, but it meant the world to that little girl."

"I miss Madeline so much, Tess! I miss her so badly!" Gloria admitted, more tears leaking from her brown eyes like a smooth spring shower.

"I know you miss her, baby, I know. And that's normal. It really is. But you know something? You know why you miss her so much?"

Gloria shook her head as she let out another sob.

"You miss Madeline because you loved her. She was the first friend you made on Earth and you formed a bond with her. It's okay to miss her, it is. And a part of you will never forget Madeline."

"But what If I do?" Gloria asked, calming down a little bit.

Monica shook her head.

"Gloria, that can never happen, little one. It can never happen because Madeline was very special to you. She was your first friend and she did something for you that you'll always remember."

Gloria nodded.

"She gave me my name." Gloria replied, gazing at Monica while still clinging to Tess.

Monica nodded.

"Aye, she did. But Madeline also did somethin' much more important for you as well. She showed you what true friendship is. And you did the same for her."

"How?" Gloria asked, her voice small and lost.

"You stayed with her, little angel." Tess replied, hugging Gloria close. "You stayed with her even though it may have been scary for you. You stayed with her and you didn't leave her side. And like I said, that meant a lot to Madeline. You were there for Madeline during a time when she didn't have anyone else. And that was true friendship."

Gloria nodded, finally able to understand…

Cornelia wasn't even aware that she had started to cry at he conclusion of Monica's flashback. All she knew was that Monica was holding her and she was crying really hard. She didn't know where the tears had come from, but they were streaming down her face steady and fast.

"That's it, Cornelia, that's it. It's okay. It's okay." Monica soothed, stroking the young woman's hair gently. "Let God have your pain and anger. Let Him take it. Let Him take it so you can be free to do the right thing for Celine. But more importantly, Let God have your pain and anger so that you can accept Petey's death and start a new life for yourself and your child. Petey would want you to have that, Cornelia. He loved you."

"I miss him so much!" Cornelia cried, the tears still coming. "I miss him so much! I don't understand why he had to die! Why did he leave me Monica, why!"

"Petey was very sick, Cornelia. He held on for as long as he could. He did it for you and he did for Audrey. He did it because he loved both of you and he didn't want to see you in pain. But once he couldn't hold on anymore, God took him home. He took him to a place where there is no pain or sadness. He took Petey home to Heaven."

Cornelia nodded.

"I know! But I still miss him so much! I'm sorry I haven't been to his grave! I'm really sorry! But I just couldn't…It hurt too much!"

"SHh, shh, its' okay, Cornelia. It's all right, sweetheart. God knows that. He knows you're hurting. Keep goin'. Give it all to Him."

As Cornelia continued to cry, she felt a sense of peace come over her. It was like every tear she shed made her heart lighter and her mind ease.

It took Cornelia about twenty minutes, but she was finally able to calm down.

Monica stayed with her throughout the whole thing and once Cornelia had composed herself, Monica let her go.

"Do you feel better now?" Monica asked, noting that Cornelia looked calmer.

Cornelia nodded as she wiped at her eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Monica shook her head.

"No thanks needed. I like helping people. I'm glad you're feelin' better. It's going to take time, but you're gonna be all right. But there's one more thing you need to do."

Cornelia nodded. She knew what Monica was talking about and she intended to get it done first thing in the morning.

"I'll call Audrey tonight." Cornelia promised, getting an approving smile from Monica.

"Good." Monica replied, giving Cornelia one last hug.

It was only when Cornelia looked up, did she notice that Gloria wasn't back with Celine yet.

"Where's Gloria?" Cornelia asked, worry in her tone. "Where's Celine?"


	6. Chapter 6A Special Messenger

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Touched by an Angel. They belong to CBS. I do however own Cornelia's daughter, Celine Rose as well as any other

OC you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This is the first story in a series I want to start. Here it is. The second to last chapter of my first story in my Celine Rose series. I hope everyone enjoys it! Look for the next story in the series! It's called "When You Can't Move the Mountain."

"Love Can Move Mountains"

Chapter 6-A Special Messenger

"We're right here." Gloria answered, coming into view with a still crying Celine in her arms. She set the child down and Celine grabbed her hand for support.

Gloria gave her a hug before letting her have her space.

"You can do this, sweetheart. I know you can. Just tell your Mommy the truth." With that, Gloria went to stand in back of Celine, just in case she needed her help.

Celine took a deep breath before starting to speak. She was still upset, but she was going to tell her mother what was on her mind, no matter how long it took.

Mommy, I love you, but I talked to Gloria when she came to find me and she told me that I needed to tell you how I feel, so I'm gonna try my best. I'm tired of running and I'm tired of being afraid all the time! I'm tired of having to lie to people and I'm tired of wearing long sleeves in the summertime! But I'm tired of you not listening to me the most!"

Cornelia was taken aback by Celine's last statement.

"What do you mean, sweetheart? I do listen to you." Cornelia told her, not sure where Celine was going with this.

Celine shook her head as a sob escaped her lips.

"No you don't! You never listen to me! I keep telling you to get help, but you won't do it! We need help, Mom! We can't keep running all the time. Please! I want us to be happy again! Gloria's an angel, a real angel. Gloria's my friend, but she's also an angel. She told me God loved me and I believe her. I love you and God loves you too, Mommy. He loves you and He wants us to be happy again. But we can't do it alone. We need God's help. Please, let Monica and Gloria help us! Please, let God help us. Please!" Celine took a deep breath as she let out another sob. She then added before turning around and burying her face in Gloria's shoulder, "I let God help me, now it's your turn. Please! If you really love me, you'll let Monica help you. But you'll let God help you more." With that, Celine buried her face in Gloria's waist as the tears she had been holding back burst forth.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Celine. It's all right. You did a good job. I'm proud of you, honey. And so is God. God is very proud of you too. Come here, sweetheart." With that, Gloria picked Celine up and hugged her close, hoping it would help her calm down.

Monica took over just then. She too was very proud of Celine.

"Gloria, can you take Celine back inside and tuck her in bed?" Monica asked. "I'll finish up out here."

"Okay." With that, Gloria left Monica and Cornelia alone.

Cornelia watched Gloria carry Celine into the house before she turned her attention to Monica. She had started to cry again, but this time, the tears were ones of guilt for what she had put her baby girl through. Cornelia loved Celine with all her heart and she had never meant to hurt her.

"Oh my goodness, Monica, what have I done! What have I done? I've hurt my baby! I never meant to, but I hurt her!" With that, Cornelia broke down all over again.

Monica was at her side in a flash. She took the distraught young woman into her arms once again and held her, encouraging her to cry it out.

"You can fix it." Monica told her, hugging her close. "It can be fixed. Celine knows you didn't mean to hurt her on purpose. She knows, Cornelia. God knows too. Celine was right, God does love you. She was telling you the truth. Celine had the courage to tell you the truth, now it's up to you to find the courage to listen to it. You've been deafened by fear for so long, you haven't been able to hear the truth. But now your daughter has spoken the truth to you and you need to decide what you're going to do with it. God is ready to help you and your daughter, but you have to want His help. You have to want it, not just for yourself, but also for that wee one who loves you with all her heart."

Cornelia nodded while trying to calm down.

"I'm gonna get help." She said between a sob and trying to breathe normally again. "I'm gonna get help. I'm gonna get help for both of us. I just pray Celine can forgive me."

Monica nodded.

"In time, she will. I think you're off to a good start. Hmmm?" Monica gave Cornelia an encouraging smile and the young woman managed a small one in return.

"She fell asleep an hour ago." Gloria told Cornelia as she came into Celine's room to check on her. "She was exhausted. It's been a long night for everyone."

Cornelia nodded in agreement. She gave Gloria a grateful smile, not exactly knowing how to thank her for everything she had done for them.

"I don't know what to say." Cornelia began. "You've done so much for me and Celine. I do appreciate everything you've done. And I think you've got a friend in Celine for life. She just adores you, Gloria. You've really made an impression on her."

"It's my pleasure, Cornelia." Gloria said, sincerely. "Celine's a sweet kid. She deserves nothing but the best from you. She loves you so much and what she told you tonight was true. Every word of it. God loves you so much and He wants you to be happy. But you need to let Him help you."

Cornelia nodded.

"I know that now. And I'm going to start letting Him help us tomorrow. There's something I've been meaning to do for awhile now."

Gloria nodded.

"If you need me to watch Celine, I'd be happy too." She offered, smiling lovingly down at he little girl who was now fast asleep.

Cornelia shook her head as she brushed a strand of her daughter's hair away from her face before kissing her cheek gently.

"Thank you, but I'm going to take her with me. It's time she met someone she hasn't' met yet."

Gloria nodded in understanding.

"Well, good night. I'm gonna get some rest myself. Monica and I are leaving tomorrow."

Cornelia frowned at this news.

"Celine's going to be sad to see you go. And so will I."

"I know, but I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again very soon. And as for Miss Celine, I'll be seeing her sooner than she thinks."

Cornelia gave Gloria a confused look.

Gloria just winked at her to show her she meant what she said.

"Trust me on this. Or better yet, trust God." Gloria told her, smiling at Cornelia as she left the room. She needed some rest of her own.

Cornelia stayed there long after Gloria had left, just watching Celine sleep. She couldn't believe that she had hurt her baby girl like she had. But the fact was she had and it was time to fix it.

"Don't worry, Celine." Cornelia said, stroking her daughter's hair. "Mommy's going to fix things. It might take awhile, but I'm going to make things better for us. I love you so much, sweetheart. Thank you for telling me the truth." With that, Cornelia planted a kiss on Celine's cheek before leaving the room.

As Cornelia laid down for bed that night, she gazed up at the sky and sighed.

"Thank you, Father. Thank you for blessing me with Celine. And please help me to make things better for us. I'm letting you take the lead now. Gloria said that all I have to do is trust you, so I'm going to try my best to do that from now on. Celine's already got that part down. Maybe she can help me." With that, Cornelia closed her eyes, all intentions of falling asleep. But as Cornelia did so, she remembered one thing and opened her eyes once again.

Taking a deep breath, Cornelia lifted her eyes Heavenward one more time and whispered, "Good night, Petey. I love you." With that, Cornelia fell asleep easier than she had in the last few months.

The next day, Gloria and Monica watched, unseen as Cornelia made her way to the cemetery. Audrey and Celine had come with her and they both carried flowers in their hands.

As Gloria watched, she turned her attention to Monica. It had been hard for Gloria to say good bye to Celine, but Monica had assured her little one that she would see her new friend again.

"They're going to be okay now. Everything's going to be okay now, right?" Gloria asked, a hopeful not to her tone.

Monica smiled as she wrapped an arm around Gloria and gave her a hug.

"Aye, little one. All in the Father's time, everything will be okay. But I think they're on the right road to healing, don't you?"

Gloria smiled as she watched Cornelia set her flower down upon Petey's grave, followed by Audrey and then Celine.

"Yes. I think you're right. They're definitely going to be okay." With that, Gloria and Monica got back into the red catalac and drove off.

As they drove away, Gloria looked over at Monica.

"Well that was the strangest ending to an assignment."

Monica shook her head.

"No it wasn't." She said, turning onto a road that led to a diner.

Gloria thought about her supervisor's words for a few minutes before agreeing with her.

"Maybe you're right. I guess sometimes even angels need help from a special person for the truth to be heard. And in this case, it was Celine."

Monica nodded.

As the two angels drove off, a white dove flew over the car, cooing softly. It's presence not only symbolized another finished assignment for the angels, but also a new start for Celine and her mother.

THE END


End file.
